


Вкус дыма и пепла

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Hook Up, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Он бы подумал, что это флирт. Но, по понятиям Эйса, флирт обычно включает улыбку или намек на то, что ты хочешь общаться — а тот пока что не предпринял ни того, ни другого. Он всегда только смотрит, с одним и тем же наполовину оценивающим, наполовину скучающим выражением лица.





	Вкус дыма и пепла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taste of Smoke and Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175777) by [LocalVodkaAunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalVodkaAunt/pseuds/LocalVodkaAunt). 



> **Предупреждения:** модерн!AU, секс в публичном месте

Сигаретный дым облаком заполняет весь зал. Он плывет по лакированному дереву, бутылкам пива и стаканам с виски, обтекая головы посетителей, искажая их лица. Тут уже несколько часов не было ни глотка свежего воздуха. Эйсу кажется, что именно недостаток кислорода и алкоголь вдарили в голову, вызывая легкое головокружение. Сабо рядом смеется над чем-то, сказанным Луффи, а недовольный голос его парня прерывает, чтобы отчитать.

Эйс обводит взглядом битком набитое помещение. Сегодня вечер пятницы, и почти все места заняты. Люди веселятся у стойки, компания друзей играет на биллиарде в соседней комнате. Их смех глушит весь остальной шум на минуту, пока не пропадает в миксе из стука стаканов, разговоров, а потом ужасный брит-панк снова заполняет бар.

Эйс любит это место за шум и беззаконие. На прошлой неделе кто-то разбил стул о чужую голову, и никто не удосужился посмотреть на дерущихся дважды, кроме Луффи, который смеялся и пытался принять участие, пока один из приятелей не образумил его.

Каждые выходные люди практически одни и те же. Вон Тич — забавный парень, но иногда в его взгляде мелькает жестокость, заставляя Эйса вздрогнуть. Тэтч, бармен, никогда не пропускающий выходных и всегда сопровождающий работу грязными шутками о посетителях. С ним обычно работает Изо, помогающий с баром, когда сочтет нужным. Его главной задачей является поддержание нескончаемого потока эля у Белоуса, владельца бара. Он восседает около барной стойки в огроменном кресле, абсолютно не сочетающимся со всем окружающим. Рядом с ним всегда стоит кислородный баллон, а медсестры время от времени снимают его показатели.

Ребята за биллиардным столом играют в одно и то же каждую неделю. Рыжеволосый всегда выигрывает, владея кием будто мечом и справляясь намного лучше, чем Эйс мог бы ожидать — у него одна рука.

Люди обычно приходят группами разного размера, медленно заполняя комнату в течении вечера, пока места не начинает еле-еле хватать ддя перемещений. Это место для встреч и празднований, не рефлексирования и жалости к себе.

Но есть тут один парень, который всегда пьет один.

Луффи окрестил его «ананасом» за самую нелепую в мире прическу: выбритую по бокам голову и торчащие во все стороны волосы на макушке. Обычно он сидит за баром, со стоящим под рукой стаканом скотча, и смотрит, как посетители приходят и уходят. Иногда он обменивается парой слов с Тэтчем, Изо или Белоусом, но никогда не общается с людьми и всегда сидит на одном и том же месте.

Эйс смотрит на него весь вечер.

Ничего особенно интересного не происходит. «Ананас» отпивает от своего скотча, проходясь взглядом от одного человека к другому, оценивая каждого гостя. Иногда он будто бы слушает окружающих, иногда словно отключается. Не глядя вниз, он через равные промежутки времени берет сигареты с барной стойки и прикуривает их серебряной зажигалкой, на несколько кратких мгновений освещающей его лицо. Потом он откидывается назад и курит, а когда сигарета кончается, он тушит ее в пепельнице рядом с собой и поднимает глаза, встречая взгляд Эйса.

Он делает так каждый раз.

Первые несколько недель Эйса напрягало чувствовать чужой взгляд, сидя в их с друзьями углу, особенно пока он не определил, кто именно на него смотрит. Но через какое-то время он несколько раз поймал виновника, и на прошлой неделе решил смотреть в ответ.

С тех пор они так и наблюдали друг за другом.

И Эйс не мог понять, что тому вообще надо.

Он бы подумал, что это флирт. Но, по понятиям Эйса, флирт обычно включает улыбку или намек на то, что ты хочешь общаться — а тот пока что не предпринял ни того, ни другого. Он всегда только смотрит, с одним и тем же наполовину оценивающим, наполовину скучающим выражением лица.

Эйс думает, что, возможно, тот смотрит и не на него, а на кого-то за ним — так что сегодня он занял место в углу спиной к стене. С прошлой недели ничего не меняется.

Эйс смотрит, как он делает последнюю затяжку своей сигареты и, выдыхая серый дым, тушит окурок. Потом поднимает глаза, и, встречаясь с ним взглядом, Эйс чувствует закипающее внутри предвкушение. Это похоже на вызов: не отворачиваться, узнать, к чему все это, угнаться за оппонентом. Ощущение щекочет кожу. Эйс замечает, что совсем отключился от разговора Луффи и Сабо. Такого раньше не случалось: их переглядки всегда были короткими и не обозначали ничего, кроме признания существования друг друга. Но сейчас тот занял все его внимание, и глаза сами продолжают держаться на нем.

Он не двигается, как и сам Эйс. Они просто сидят и пялятся друг на друга над головами собравшихся людей, через дым и полутьму. В этот раз все будто по-другому. Последние две недели Эйс смотрел на незнакомца, тот встречался с ним взглядом и возвращался к выпивке, не обращая внимания на Эйса до следующей сигареты. Это стало своего рода ритуалом.

Но в этот раз он не отворачивается.

Даже как-то неловко, что никто из них не хочет сдаваться. Ничего не меняется, время проходит, набегает полминуты. Они так и не двигаются.

Они не моргают.

Эйс знает, что ему лишь кажется, но время будто перестает существовать. Другие люди становятся неважными. Единственное, что имеет значение — продолжать смотреть.

Его глаза начинает жечь, горло пересыхает. Все его тело напряжено от предвкушения. Чего именно — он не знает, он чувствует, что что-то должно произойти. Но сейчас секунды сначала тянутся, потом пролетают, и ничего не меняется.

Когда Эйс решает, что больше не может, глаза зудят, и все, на чем он может сосредоточиться — это держать их открытыми; как раз когда он начинает задаваться вопросом, зачем они вообще это делают, тот склоняет голову вправо. 

Неожиданный жест кажется неуместным. Он разрушает их неожиданное противостояние, и на мгновенье Эйс не уверен, как на это реагировать. А потом контакт полностью разорван, а «собеседник» поднимается с барного стула и направляется направо, в сторону туалета.

Эйс наблюдает, как за ним закрывается дверь. Он не понимает, что тот имел в виду, пока не слышит возглас Тэтча поверх музыки: 

— Эй, Изо, Марко взял перерыв!

Изо, сидевший с группой полупьяных ребят и рисовавший что-то помадой на подстаканнике, сразу же встает и, не бросив своей компании больше и взгляда, занимает то самое место за барной стойкой, а заодно забирает и наполовину полный стакан скотча.

А потом до Эйса доходит. Его ноги двигаются до того, как он успевает все обдумать, и он поднимается с места за долю секунды. Он проталкивается между сидящими и стоящими на пути к двери людьми и пытается добраться как можно быстрее.

И он даже не понимает, почему. Обычно он счел бы это приглашением, но сейчас это с тем же успехом может обернуться дракой.

Но ему и раньше бросали вызовы, он всегда принимает их лицом к лицу, потому что он никогда не отступает, несмотря ни на что.

Не отступит и сейчас. Что ни ждет его за этой дверью, он будет готов.

С колотящимся сердцем Эйс кладет ладони на холодный металл двери и толкает ее — более уверенно, чем чувствует себя на самом деле. Отогнав эту мысль подальше, он шагает внутрь.

Это обычный туалет паба: тускло освещенный, с трещинами на плитке и стикерами на стенах. На полу валяется пара окурков, а пахнет смесью очищающего средства и затхлого воздуха. Эйс рад, что видит только половину помещения, потому что уверен — дальше только хуже.

Парень-ананас, или Марко, как назвал его Изо, стоит у стены напротив раковин; он смотрит в сторону Эйса, когда скрипит дверь.

Он выглядит расслабленным, стоя там: оперевшись плечами о стену, согнув одну ногу в колене, с руками в карманах. Все так же, как было в зале. Полузакрытыми глазами Марко снова смотрит на него, будто с вызовом, и Эйс на мгновение замирает.

Но, собравшись, Эйс шагает к нему. Они не разрывают зрительный контакт, пока Эйс медленно приближается; напряжение между ними ощущается почти физически. Марко будто притягивает его, ничего толком и не делая, словно одного его существования достаточно.

Эйс не доходит шага до Марко, не уверенный, что делать дальше. Но тот помогает, схватив его за рубашку и притягивая на оставшееся расстояние; Эйс поддается. Их положение настолько гипнотизирует, что он вздрагивает, когда Марко неожиданно произносит:

— Хочу тебя.

Его голос грубоват и выше, чем Эйс ожидает. Пропитанный желанием, которое совсем не выдает остальное тело, он будто и не стал бы никогда его ждать. И Эйс сразу пропадает в нем, чувствует отзвук в самих костях. Воздух между кажется бесконечной пустотой: слишком далеко, почти недостижимо. Эйс весь горит, со сбитым дыханием и бешено бьющимся сердцем.

— Как удачно, что это взаимно, — выдает он, а потом слегка поднимает лицо, потому что Марко немного выше ростом. Тот в ответ кладет ладонь ему на щеку и ведет ее ниже, целуя Эйса, ничего больше не говоря.

У поцелуя вкус дыма и пепла. На мгновенье Эйсу кажется, что ему станет дурно, но потом он решает, что это удивление подходит их положению. Марко и сам так пахнет, лишь с небольшой примесью одеколона. Смесь обволакивает и вызывает привыкание, пока Марко раскрывает рот Эйса для своего языка и зарывается руками в его волосах, притягивая еще ближе. Эйс чувствует, что их тела уже почти соприкасаются, и двигается вперед. Через тонкий слой одежды он чувствует напряженные мышцы напротив своих, тонкий изгиб грудной клетки под своими ладонями. Ткань скользит по коже, но скоро этого становится недостаточно; нетерпение делает движения беспорядочными, и, не сдерживаясь, он поднимает рубашку Марко и игриво прикусывает его губу, намекая, что он хочет двигаться дальше. Его кожа гудит, член наполовину возбужден от одного только поцелуя. В Марко есть что-то — в этой равнодушной, но прямолинейной манере — что неописуемо заводит Эйса, заставляет гадать, каких реакций удасться от него добиться.

Он просовывает руки между стеной и Марко, берет его за задницу, и тот, с низким гортанным звуком, хватает руки Эйса и разворачивает их обоих так, что тот почти больно ударяется о плитку. Но ему это нравится, нравится дикость, которую он видит в Марко, снова встретившись с ним взглядом, ощущает в требовательных губах на своих. Эйс чувствует, как пальцы двигаются по груди, слегка царапая ткань, когда находит соски. Спина выгибается сама собой, в поисках контакта. Возбуждение жжет его. Он хочет этого, хочет, чтобы Марко взял его прямо здесь, прижав к стене, и хочет этого прямо сейчас.

Пропуская всю остальную прелюдию, он хватает Марко за пояс и начинает расстегивать его штаны. Ответный легкий смешок посылает дрожь по спине Эйса, и он сухо сглатывает, чувствуя, как Марко берет свой возбужденный член через ткань.

Они снова целуются, на этот раз быстрее, широко раскрытыми губами, со стекающей слюной. Потом руки Марко на бедрах Эйса указывают обернуться, Эйс подчиняется, и дрожь снова прошибает его тело, когда эти же руки спускают с него шорты, проходятся по его спине и спускаются ниже. Он немного сползает по стене, меняя угол, подставляясь удобнее и понимает, насколько бесстыже сейчас выглядит: оперевшись руками на грязную стену в общественной уборной, выставив голую задницу перед все еще одетым мужчиной. Кажется, Марко с ним согласен:

— Такой нетерпеливый, — тихо говорит он, — прямо как я себе представлял.

Потом он опускает палец между ягодиц Эйса и проводит по входу.

— Быстрее, — выдыхает Эйс и прислушивается следующему за этим звуку открывшейся пластиковой крышки, игнорируя ответный низкий смех. Через несколько длинных секунд пальцы возвращаются, покрытые прохладной смазкой.

Пальцы всегда поначалу ощущаются странно, даже с его опытом в несколько лет, но Эйс все равно стонет от предвкушения, когда они входят внутрь. Он представляет, как здорово будет дальше, заполненным полностью, и двигается навстречу, делая проникновение более глубоким.

— Потерпи. — Эйс едва может различить слова Марко, но распознает его успокаивающий тон. Он чувствует удивительную близость, особенно на фоне того, что только узнал его имя, но все равно расслабляется, за что тут же вознагражден вторым пальцем и восхитительным чувством движения внутри.

Марко не нежный, но основательный: аккуратно проверяет предел мышц Эйса, делает его расслабленным и податливым. Эйс хочет видеть его лицо, но в итоге просто запускает руки в чужие волосы, пока пальцы растягивают его, вызывая новый стон.

— Думаешь, готов для меня? — спрашивает Марко; низкий голос звучит над самым ухом. Эйс может только кивнуть, уже не доверяя своему голосу. Он чувствует, что пальцы выходят, и слышит звук вскрываемой упаковки. — Отлично выглядишь вот так, — продолжает Марко в вынужденной заминке, пока надевает презерватив. — Весь открытый и ждущий меня. — Он, кажется, любит говорить по время секса, и Эйс вовсе не против. Желание в чужом голосе возбуждает еще сильнее, и думать становится совсем тяжело. Он хочет, чтобы его оттрахали, хочет дотронуться до себя, чтобы снять хоть немного этого напряжения. К счастью, ждать приходится недолго, и через несколько секунд он чувствует, как головка Марко растягивает его шире, чем могли пальцы. Он слышит тяжелое дыхание Марко, пока он дает Эйсу привыкнуть, но это не нужно, потому что тому нравится легкое жжение, нравится кратковременное неприятное ощущение, которое быстро будет вознаграждено. Насколько может, он подается назад.

— В тебе так хорошо, — шепчет Марко и толкается глубже, еще глубже, пока, наконец-то, не входит полностью. Тело не поспевает за мыслями, но Эйсу все равно. Он заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Трахни меня уже. — Слова звучат грубее, чем планировалось, но Марко понимает и, спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, начинает двигаться.

Он не тратит время на любезности, его ритм — быстрый и резкий — заставляет Эйса тяжело втянуть воздух на первом сильном толчке. Одной рукой он опирается на плечо Эйса, второй трогает его тело, насколько может дотянуться.

Эйс знает, что не протянет долго, выгибает спину и крепче опирается о стену, чтобы не упасть. Он давно не был снизу и скучал по этому, по тому, как удовольствие собирается внизу живота, заполняя все тело. Он стонет, и Марко еще крепче прижимает его к себе, углубляя толчки.

— Мог бы делать это часами, — хрипло говорит тот, — но я слишком долго этого хотел.

Он тянется вперед и берет член Эйса в руку. Касание чувствуется огнем, проносящимся по всему телу. Эйс не знает, чего конкретно хочет, но когда Марко задает темп, одновременно безжалостный и полностью удовлетворяющий, он громко стонет, уже не думая о том, где они и кто может их услышать. Член Марко внутри дергается от этого звука.

Эйс разрывается между наслаждением каждой секундой и лихорадочным ожиданием разрядки, чувствует, как желание собирается в яйцах когда Марко начинает двигаться еще чуточку быстрее, и рефлекторно откидывает голову назад, выпуская протяжное «да».

На мгновенье все вокруг затихает, слышно только частое дыхание и звуки от соприкосновения их тел. Но потом Марко снова начинает говорить:

— Каждую секунду сегодня я представлял, каким ты будешь вокруг моего члена. — Слова для Эйса словно удары током. Он упивается чувством желанности, а Марко продолжает: — Как будет звучать твой голос, когда я заставлю тебя стонать. — Марко подчеркивает сказанное, сжимая член Эйса сильнее. Эйс почти на грани, всего почти слишком, но и немного недостаточно. Еще совсем немного, думает он. — Но посмотри на себя. — Голос Марко становится хриплым. — Ты настолько лучше всего, о чем я мечтал.

Восхищения в его словах наконец достаточно для Эйса, и он кончает с громким криком. Мозг на мгновенье отключается, и все, что он чувствует — это наслаждение и разрядку, щекочущие под кожей, стук сердца, отдающийся в ушах, и несколько толчков до того, как Марко тоже кончает, застывая за ним с низким стоном.

Через несколько секунд Эйс переводит дыхание. Он чувствует слабость в коленях и то, как удовлетворение растекается по костям. Глядя на грязную плитку стены перед собой, он немного выпрямляется. Руки болят от принятой нагрузки.

Его только что трахнули в туалете бара.

Мысль стыдит и бодрит одновременно. Он почти смеется вслух, но Марко двигается и вынимает из него член. Это напоминает Эйсу, что он не один, и смущение побеждает; он сглатывает и игнорирует вспышку паники где-то в животе. Есть какой-то порядок действий для такой ситуации? Ему стоит просто натянуть шорты и уйти? Поблагодарить партнера за классный перепих?

Он решает сначала одеться и несколько секунд возится с одеждой перед тем, как обернуться. Оставшаяся между ягодиц смазка чувствуется странно, но, видимо, такова цена.

Марко тоже снова одет.

Они опять смотрят друг на друга. Может, это просто их фишка, думает Эйс. Не разговаривать, просто пялиться.

Но потом Марко собирается заговорить, освобождая Эйса от принятия решения, что делать дальше.

— Надеюсь как-нибудь еще тебя увидеть, — говорит он. Уклончивое предложение сопровождается одобряющим взглядом, говорящим Эйсу, что он не будет против повторить.

Потом он разворачивается и уходит, но оборачивается перед тем, как выйти. У него на губах легкая, едва видимая улыбка. Она заставляет что-то внутри Эйса сжаться.

Эйс смотрит ему вслед, и дверь снова закрывается.

На мгновенье все ощущается нереальным, будто это все было сном, а теперь он проснулся в своей постели, пытаясь понять, что происходит вокруг. Но глядя в зеркало он видит растрепанные волосы и расширенные зрачки и широко улыбается отражению. Он не трус, он не особо осторожен, но сегодня он сам себя удивил.

Вкус застывшего дыма все еще отдается у него во рту. Он не избавится от него так просто.

Все еще улыбаясь во весь рот, он возвращается к Сабо и Луффи. И уже не может дождаться следующей недели.


End file.
